The invention relates to a drive unit, especially to an actuator unit in a vehicle.
Drive units in vehicles which are used, for example, as wiper drives, window lifters, seat adjusters, etc. are known and have an electric drive motor which is coupled to a component to be displaced via a transmission. A windshield wiper for a vehicle, which has an electric wiper motor which is coupled via a transmission to an output shaft on which a wiper arm is located, is disclosed in DE 10 2009 054 720 A1. The motor shaft of the wiper arm has a worm which meshes with a worm gear of the transmission. Via a push rod and a crank the rotational movement of the worm gear is converted into a rotating oscillating movement of the output shaft.
For reasons of noise and wear, care has to be taken to keep the tolerances as low as possible in the transmission path between the motor shaft of the drive motor and the component to be moved.